The best adventures: Slender!
by B.RedBlade
Summary: The faithful voices in my head and I visit Slender woods. What could be wrong with some beautiful woods at night?
1. Chapter 1

A note to readers: I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong. This is rated T mostly for language, but possibly some violence later. It will be humorous. I don't own Slender, or sparkly vampires, or dead space.

* * *

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Quiet. Both of you! Unless you'd like me to pull over here and set the car on fire." My input finally stopped Kiara and Nara's argument on whether zombies would eat themselves to death. I felt bad about ending it, considering it was getting so deep and articulate, but we were almost to the park, and I needed to hear my GPS.

A couple minutes later, right in time for twilight, I was pulling into an empty parking lot right between a meadow and the woods.

"Just out of curiosity," Kiara asked, suddenly popping her head between my seat and Nara's, "Why are we going into unfamiliar woods at night like a bunch of blondes in a horror movie?"

"We wanted to make sure that we were far enough from home that you couldn't find your way back," answered Nara.

Kiara's eyes widened like an anime character, and I laughed as Nara gave an innocent grin.

"My project for environmental biology was on sleeping patterns of bugs. I wanted to check it out and what are friends for if not for accompanying the nerdy one into lonely places?" I said.

This was a dead lie. My project was on the effect of climate change on the predator populations in our city, and it was due last week. But I really wanted to visit woods at night with my friends so we could creep out each other (mostly Kiara), and although Nara would come, Kiara had been my companion on too many late-night horror movies….I tend to laugh at pain when I'm tired. She still hasn't forgotten how I fell asleep giggling when a man had his throat ripped out by a vampire (A real one; not a sparkly one).

Thanks to a certain free downloadable game (Slender), my desire suddenly skyrocketed. I bought a camera and everything. Nara agreed in a heartbeat. Kiara took some coercing, but I promised her free food and entertainment, and she finally agreed. (She didn't know that she was the entertainment.)

So now, here we were, half an hour from my house and surrounded by trees. Nara hopped out of the car as soon as I unlocked the doors. Kiara, however, was stayed tucked in the back.

"Come on," I said, handing out flashlights, "You already said you would."

"I think I'm safer in the car," Kiara answered, throwing a glare at the 8 mile walking trail entrance.

Nara started to talk to Kiara like a child, but I had a better plan. From the trunk, I removed my brother's night-vision goggles, a camera(with night-vision, of course), and one more thing.

I came back around to see Kiara and Nara at a standoff. Kiara was sitting sideways out of the back of the car, feet on the pavement. Nara was standing about a foot away from her, straightened up to her full five-foot-nine-inch height. They both had their arms folded, and were wearing a pair of matching glares. I handed Nara the goggles, which she accepted happily a moment before sticking her tongue out at Kiara.

"Why don't I get those?!" Kiara demanded.

"Because I let you play Dead Space 2, and you broke the wireless controller when you threw it at the T.V." I answered. (Thank god her aim was terrible.)

"Hey, that cardboard sun popped out of no-where!" Kiara said. Still, she looked dejected.

That is, until I pulled a four-pack of Jones root-beer from behind my back.

"Eeeeh!" She squealed, and hopped out of the car to grab it. I pulled back the hand holding it, and locked the doors remotely the instant Nara slammed Kiara's door shut. Kiara whipped around shouted "No!" but it was too late.

Nara and I grinned, and I handed Kiara her soda, which she took with suddenly much less enthusiasm. "Cheer-up," I said, elbowing her before flicking on my flashlight and heading for the trail, "One hour. Just one. I promise."

When that promise was broken, it was not my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

A note to readers:

I don't own slender or wizard of oz. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

For those who don't know me (and I'm guessing most of you don't) my name is Red. I have bright red hair, I love violence and horror games, and I'm an environmentalist. Shocker, I know. Nara and Kiara are my best friends. (My doctors can't see them, but what do they know?) Kiara is a big chicken who loves food, and Nara is brave, but smart. My 'bravery' is sort of a bad mix of curiosity and stupidity. Now, I'm not _really_ an idiot; I have a great GPA. I'm just… reckless. Kiara and Nara call me the 'fearless leader' because I usually take action while they still think we're deciding.

Living up to the title, I led us into the woods. It was actually a nice night. We all had jackets tied around our waists for when it got cooler, but for now there was pleasant spring warmth, occasionally interrupted by a cool breeze, bringing the scent of old campfires and ghost-stories. Crickets were chirping and an owl was hooting somewhere. It was all very calming until there was the loud _cha-chink_ of Kiara opening a soda bottle.

Nara and I simultaneously whipped around and hissed, "_Really?!_"

"What?" Kiara asked innocently. When we continued to glare, she threw up her hands and said, "Don't you dare give me that look! You're the ones who dragged me into the woods at night, then gave me soda and expected me not to drink it!"

Nara rolled her eyes, but said, "She has a point."

About five minutes up the trail, I turned off my flashlight and turned on the night-vision camera. Nara put on her goggles. We were both adjusting our focus when Kiara said, "As much of a shock as this is to both of you, I can't see anything without a flashlight."

"I gave you one!" I said.

"I may have…maybe…left it at the car." Kiara's voice turned into a squeak as I stormed over to her. I rolled my eyes and handed her my flashlight.

"Thank you buddy!" she said, hugging me before flicking the light on.

Nara was suspiciously silent this whole time. When I turned the camera to look at her, she was staring at something in the distance.

"Red," she said calmly, "Did you bring your weapons?"

I take weapons everywhere. No, not guns (they're really hard for a girl to take everywhere, believe me). I usually have mace, a tactical flashlight (now in the hands of the ever-graceful and competent Kiara), a knife, and a foldup baton. When we go places in nature (like the woods) I sometimes take a slingshot with me as well. That one isn't for protection so much as practice; I'm not allowed to practice with it at the institution anymore…

"Yes," I answered, switching the camera over to my left so I could take out my baton with my dominant right hand.

"Good, " she said, whirling around and grinning, "I just wanted to make sure."

I laughed and put my baton away, but Kiara didn't look so amused. "What if there are bears?"

"Or lions?" Nara asked.

"Or tigers?" I chimed in.

By this point Nara had linked arms with me and Kiara, and was skipping down the trail singing, "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Kiara's flashlight beam was bouncing wildly, burning zig-zag patterns into my night vision.

I was about to start singing when we heard a loud snap from a few yards to our left. Nara turned to me and opened her mouth, but I placed a finger to my lips. I handed the camera to Kiara, who was frozen and looked panicked, and took the flashlight out of her shaking hand. With the other hand I pulled the baton from my pocket flicked it to full length, and motioned for them to stay put. I aimed the flashlight to where the noise came from, and looked around. I didn't see anything, aside from the usual greenery found on the forest floor. I ventured off the trail a few steps, and continued to survey the area. A couple of feet from where the noise came from sat a rabbit, which hopped away wildly when my flashlight beam hit him.

That didn't seem right to me. It was a bunny. A small bunny. Bunnies couldn't make that loud a noise. Still, I saw nothing else, so I backed up until I was back on the trail, then turned and headed back to the girls. "All I could find was a rabbit," I said, "Did that sound like a noise a rabbit could make to you?" I asked Nara. I was a city-girl, but Nara had spent most of her childhood summers away at nature camps.

Nara shook her head grimly, "We should head back. Whatever that was, it was definitely bigger than a bunny."

I nodded, and took Kiara's arm. She looked petrified. Kiara always warned us that if we were getting attacked by a serial killer, she would run at her first opportunity. Nara and I are pretty certain we'd help each other, but Kiara always says we are on our own. I don't blame her, and Nara doesn't either. She lives in the every-man-for-themselves kind of style. This is why she always needs help on escort missions in horror games.

Right now she was shaking. Nara and I both put an arm around her shoulders and led her back the way we came. Unfortunately, it was blocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Note to readers: I don't own slender.

My apologies: this didn't turn out as nice as I would have liked, and my beta reader has no internet at the moment.

* * *

I wasn't sure what it was at first. It looked like a fence. It was woven and made from a bunch of smaller black ropes. Or at least they looked like ropes. Whatever-it-was was simply thrown across the path we had been on minutes before. It disappeared on either side into the woods.

Kiara came to a dead stop the second she saw it, and started hyperventilating. "That wasn't there before!" she gasped out, "It just appeared! We're going to die! Something is going to get us!"

Nara tried to calm her, and I walked up to the thing. It was tall, at least 8 feet, and upon closer inspection, the black looked less like ropes and more like…tree branches? No way. But they were rough to the touch and covered in bark, so either they were tree branches or someone was pulling a very elaborate and silent prank.

Nara walked up to inspect the wall. Kiara waited where she was, shaking and mumbling to herself.

"Can we climb it?" Nara asked, reaching up to grab a branch.

I backed away to let her try. She was great at climbing trees. Kiara and I learned not to mess with her when it came to hide-and-seek. She had at least half a foot on us both, and would always be in high-up places we deemed impossible to even bother looking.

Nara got to the top, and was about to hoist herself over, when she made a yipping noise, and slid back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just…lost my grip." She said, shrugging.

"You wanna try again?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, without a second's hesitation. She spun on her heel and headed back to Kiara.

_Looks like we're walk'n the trail, _I thought. I swung the flashlight in an arc around us before taking a few steps back to Nara and Kiara. The sounds from before (crickets, wind, general woods-at-night-noises) were suddenly gone. I thought it was a bit weird, but I didn't dwell on it. I should have, but I wasn't used to the forest; I didn't know what was normal. For all I knew, the animals all just decided to fall asleep. At once….Hey, I said I was stupid, okay?

I was about to ask Kiara and Nara if they thought we should save the various batteries, when Kiara's jaw dropped and Nara took a step back. I got goose bumps. Whatever was behind me was silent and terrifying if even Nara wanted to run.

I turned slowly, in case it was an animal, and was actually relieved at what I saw. There were about a dozen people, three lined up right in my face and the others scattered about anywhere from where I was standing to the fence. They all had on white masks that covered the upper half of their faces, and were wearing black cloaks. Normally that would be terrifying. Why was it not? Because I was expecting a bear or Slenderman, neither of whom I had a ghost of a chance at fighting. But a bunch of geeks wearing masks and tablecloths? No problem.

"Hi!" I said, pocketing my baton and sticking a hand out to the guy who was directly in front of me, "What's up?" For the record: you can't just go around beating people; on the off-chance that they had an innocent reason for being here, I could get arrested.

Apparently, me making the only noise in the woods was enough to break the spell on Kiara, because I heard the sound of a pair of feet bolting. _Well at least Nara was nice enough to stay._

The man looked at my eyes, then down at my hand, then backup to my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, "I'm not contagious." When he didn't answer, I dropped my hand and continued, "Well, those are some lovely masks you have there. So much better than the average proxy mask, ya' know?"

There were some gasps from the crowd behind the guys in front of me (god only knows why), and the man in front of me finally spoke, "Why do you trespass on sacred ground?" he asked, in a booming voice.

"Geeze," I said, rubbing an ear, "I can hear you fine; it's not like your mask is covering your mouth. "

"We aren't trespassing, "said Nara, coming to stand next to me, "It's a public park. We have every right to be here."

I was trying to look cool and calm, but at that moment, I wanted to hug my friend. She wasn't going to make me address the crazies on my own! (Unlike some people….)

I folded my arms behind my back and waited for them to respond. I had a feeling where this was going.

"You should have left when you had a chance," the man said simply.

Uh-oh. That sounded like a threat. I slid my hand into the back pocket of my jeans and retrieved the mace. Trying to look inconspicuous, I stepped a little closer to Nara, as if scared and seeking comfort, and slipped it into the hood of the jacket around her waist.

Nara shifted a bit, a silent signal she knew what I did, and spoke to the man again to distract him. "Who are you to tell us where we can and cannot go?"

"We are the harbingers of death himself," boomed this obviously deaf man, "You have brought his wrath upon us, "he motioned to the branch-wall behind him, "and now you shall pay."

Nope. Not good. The men on either side of the deaf guy each stepped forward to grab us. I pulled my open baton from my pocket and deftly avoided my geek's leap to grab me. He put all his weight into it, so he stumbled when I moved. I came up next to him and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over, and I brought my knee up into his face; when he came up from that blow, I ended my attack by whipping my baton harshly into his temple. He fell to the ground.

I turned to help Nara, but she was standing with her foot on the throat of the guy who came at her. He was moaning and clutching his arm. She hadn't even needed the mace.

She glanced at me to make sure I was good, and then we ran.

"After them!" the booming geek shouted, but it was too late. Nara and I disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Note to readers: Apologies for grammatical and/or spelling errors. Kiara was insistant that this be published as soon as possible, and seeing as she is my beta-reader without email, it was the only way to get it to her.

Specifically to Kiara: Happy Now?!

I don't own slender, and the page-room is from Slender the arrival. This is also not a romance, and will not be turned into one.

* * *

Nara and I kept running until we couldn't hear the people shouting behind us. When we stopped to catch our breath, Nara asked, "Where do you think Kiara went?"

I almost laughed. I was wondering that, too. We were trapped on an unfamiliar forest trail with some paranormal force that could grow trees across a path in a matter of seconds and a bunch of mask-wearing freaks who wanted to kill us, yet our biggest concern was where the girl who abandoned us was.

"Don't know," I said, "She took off like a bullet, but we both know she's pretty lazy; she won't keep going unless she has to."

Almost on cue, there was a blood-curdling scream from about a half-mile away from us.

Nara looked at me, "Do you think…?"

"Nah," I said, shaking my head, "Way too convenient."

Of course, with movie-perfect timing, there came a Kiara's voice, from the same place as the scream, and on a volume humans should not be able to achieve: "RED! NARA! I'M SORRY! RESCUE ME PLEASE!"

Without a word, Nara and I exchanged the same look, shook our heads, and headed in the direction of the yelling. Within minutes, we arrived at a creepy-looking house to find Kiara shaking just inside the front door.

Nara walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder, while I surveyed the area and found absolutely nothing dangerous. "Well?" I asked. When she looked at me blankly, I said, "Why did you need us?"

"I-I turned around, and there was this face at the door. It just disappeared into nothing. Only it wasn't actually a face; there were no features. It was like a lack of face."

Kiara was rambling while I tried to shake off my shock and anger. When she finished, I couldn't help it. "You gave away our position to maniacs because you saw a face?!" I hissed.

Nara and Kiara both winced. "It was really scary…" Kiara tried weakly.

I opened my mouth with full intentions to break her with words when Nara cut me off and said, "Fighting gets us nowhere and will probably get us caught. Why don't we see if there is a phone or anything useful here? Kiara since you have…issues with being outside, why don't you search this floor? Red search upstairs and I'll go outside and look around for a cell signal. Sound good?"

I nodded and stormed upstairs without a word; I wasn't _really _mad, but sometimes the girl just didn't think.

The house was windy; it seemed like every window had been shattered and the glass was mysteriously missing. Two windows at the top of the stairs faced the woods. The floor was warped wood, making walking a battle up-hill one second and a slippery slope down the next. There were three rooms; one at the top of the stairs on the right, and two on the left. There was no decoration; either it was stolen and lost, or this simply wasn't meant to be used to live in. Maybe at one point it was an inn, or a ranch, or a hide-away for thieves…

While half my brain went on telling me stories, the practical part was exploring the rooms with the flashlight. The one on the right had absolutely nothing in it. Nothing. Just some dust in a corner and water stains on the floor.

I headed to the left of the stairs quickly. I knew we couldn't waste much time; the freaks were far off, but they would catch up soon, and a flashlight bouncing around in a house would be an excellent beacon.

The door shrieked disturbingly loud. I walked along the wailing floorboards into a room that was absolutely _covered_ in paper. All four walls and the ceiling were drawings of the exact same thing. The occasional phrase like 'no eyes' was thrown here and there, but every bit of paper had the operator symbol: a circle with an 'x' crudely etched over it. I spun in a slow circle in the center of the room simply to take in the enormity of it. The papers all overlapped. There were layers upon layers of these pictures. This took some commitment. Whoever decorated this room was obsessed. Not that I blamed them; I knew the feeling.

I stepped out of the room (partially out of respect) and closed the noisy door. The final room was as boring as the first, only this one had some broken glass. Lovely.

Pretty certain that by now the geeks had caught up to us, I switched off my light and slipped down the stairs as quietly as possible. "Kiara!" I whispered on the first floor. There was absolutely no answer. At all. Something was very wrong. I stood still for a moment and listened. Kiara tried to sneak up on me once in her entire existence, and had to be sent to the hospital. She was a fast learner, and would never try it again.

There was no noise on this floor at all. In fact, there was a _lack_ of noise, like there was a black-hole somewhere sucking up the sound waves. This creeky old house with terrible hinges and twisted floors wasn't even settling.

It was thanks to this sudden silence that I heard breathing. I thought it was nothing at first; the wind finally making noise and my mind had played the silence as a trick on me. But then I realized it was too rhythmic to be wind, and goose bumps crawled up my back as I reached two conclusions: one: there was another human in the house who was _not_ Kiara or Nara. Two: this person was less than six feet behind me.

I forced my own breathing to stay normal, but took advantage of my sudden competence to bolt for the front door. Whoever was behind me uttered a curse word and came after me. I was reaching for the doorknob when the lunged forward and grabbed my ankle. I brought my hands forward and caught myself before face-planting, and spun around to find a masked man right in my face. I raised my knees to try to kick him off, but his goal didn't seem to be to injure or kill. He was raising something in his hand with cautious precision. When I saw what it was, years of self-taught defense and weapon training melted from my brain, and the scared little girl took over.

He was going to inject me with a syringe.

My carefully planned attacks turned into frantic punches and jabbing kicks as I tried to get away from something that, to me, meant horrible and unspeakable torture. _Getawaygetawaygetaway, _was about as far ahead as my brain could handle.

A jab in the eye got the man off of me and I made the grave error of grabbing again for the doorknob instead of making sure that he was down.

Because he wasn't.

I yanked open the door and had one foot outside when I felt the hand on my shoulder. I had just registered it when I felt the needle plunge into my arm. There was a slight burning, and then suddenly it was as if I was moving through mud. The man wasn't holding my arm anymore (he had no need to) and I fell to the ground. I crawled forward weakly on my hands and knees for a foot or two before collapsing into the dirt, defeated.

And right before I closed my eyes, right before I surrendered myself to the black cloud trying to smother me, I smiled. Because I saw what I wanted, what I came here to see.

I saw a lack-of-face floating just beyond the tree-line, away from and ignored by the group of geeks holding the slumped figures of Nara and Kiara.

Maybe there was some hope, because if he didn't like them, then I at least must be of interest.


	5. Chapter 5

A note to readers: I don't own Slender Man, Ender Man, or Trender Man. The part about ancient German was completely made-up. Also, a friend kept telling me all Slender needed was a hug. No offense to said friend, but this is what happens when you try to give Slender hugs. (if you don't understand, read the chapter.) Last thing: I have tried to follow Slender mythos, and the only one I can really stick with is Marble Hornets(which I also don't own); the tree-thing might/might-not have been from Tribe Twelve. It wasn't meant to be the same, but I figured I should put an "I don't own" thing up here in case of copyright stuff. So, yea. I don't own Tribe Twelve.

To Kiara: Apologies if I screwed up the dialog. I couldn't remember exactly what was said.

* * *

Here's a fun fact about red-heads: we have terrible tempers. That being said, redheads usually need extra anesthetic before surgery in order to be asleep in the same amount of time as people of less-horrible temperaments and have to sleep longer so as not to wake up in a confused rage. (Trust me on that; my docs found out the hard way).

I'm telling you this because I woke up first. Apparently, whoever injected didn't use enough to keep me out long. The bellowing freak was in front of me, about ten feet away, reading some kind of gibberish (Latin?) from a large tome. The rest of them were behind him, staring at us through there white masks.

I growled at the bellower through the haze in my brain and tried to raise a hand to my aching head to cradle it. I couldn't. My arm stopped about a foot from my head. I looked down to see a shackle locked around my wrist attached to a chain. The chain led down to the side of the cold cement circle I was sitting on. It was the same on my other side. The circle was kind of like a table; I was at least a yard off the ground.

I looked to my right and left. Nara was on my right, Kiara on my left. They were both unconscious still, but chained the same as me. We each had a single lit torch stuck into the dirt in front of our table. My weapons were gone from my pockets, and the familiar weight of my bag was missing from my shoulders. I could see it tossed haphazardly to the side of the group of freaks, along with all our jackets.

Trying to clear the clouds in my head away, I stared at the bellower and saw something glint in his hand. A large knife. Well. Apparently we were not on tables, but alters. Sacrafices. Who knew a bunch of geeks in table-cloths would be so dangerous?

I heard a noise to my left, and glanced over. Kiara was slowly regaining consciousness, announcing her lucidity by muttering 'no no no no no' over and over.

Nara still looked completely out.

Kiara was still muttering, and I figured it was best to wake her up, so I asked, "Is that all you can say?"

Kiara looked up at me, blinked, and said, "I'm sorry; my brain isn't working at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'll call back later."

Kiara looked around, tugged on her chains, and said, "This would be a great time for a root-beer."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. Nervous habit.

Kiara shook her head at me, then asked, "Any idea what that guy is saying? I could really go for some entertainment right about now."

I shrugged, "Greek mythology?"

"It's an ancient German text. It fell out of popularity about the same time as Shakespeare was born. I can only make out a couple of words. I hear 'death', 'stars', and 'forest'," said a voice behind me.

Nara was finally awake.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, so I just gave her a small smile and faced forward again, as the rambling in front of us stopped.

The guy with the knife stepped forward and spoke in English. "Now we sacrifice the three who disrespected him in his domain at his hour, the thirteenth hour, in hopes that the blood of the trespassers will appease his need for death and quench his thirst for fear this night."

I rolled my eyes. "First thing I do when I get off of here is cutting your tongue out with that huge-ass knife of yours."

The man raised said huge-ass knife and locked his eyes on me. I guess I was the first target. I positioned myself to kick him when he got close enough and adrenaline surged through my veins.

However, just as the leader of the geek-clan started toward me, my vision was blocked by something black inches from my face. I heard gasps from the cult and slowly raised my eyes, realizing I was staring at the back of a black suit. There was a bald head after the collar, and I couldn't help but grin as I realized the man in front of me likely had no face. I leaned around the awesomeness that was the Slender Man to see the geeks in various states of awe. The one with the knife was just staring at him, jaw on the ground. One guy was passed out, most were kneeling, one was rocking back and forth in the dirt, muttering to himself. The ones that weren't on the ground were standing in shock, completely still, like captured prey who just realized they were good as dead. All except one that is. One girl kept giggling and rocking on her toes, clapping her hands in front then behind her. She looked like she was either going to take off running or dissolve into giggles.

I glanced over at Kiara to see if she noticed only to find she had problems of her own. While I had Slender standing in front of me, she was staring up at a completely black figure with white glowing eyes. As I watched, it raised a hand and with a flick of its wrist Kiara's shackles snapped off. And, of course, Kiara raced off the platform and away from everything, including her friends and her rescuer. The figure waved his hand again, and he disappeared too.

I shook my head and tried to share a look with Nara, only to see her rubbing her now free wrists and staring up at a man with no face and a sweater-vest. I made the mistake of blinking and suddenly they were both gone as well.

I heard girly squealing and looked around Slender again to see the girl that was clapping before was now running towards the entity in the black suit.

"Take me!" She was shouting, " I love you, Slendy! I would do anything for you! All you need is a hug-"

As soon as the word left the girl's mouth, a branch shot up from the ground, impaling her through the chest. She shut up immediately, and I wondered if she was in too much pain to speak, or just dead.

Another one shot up, taking out the man with the knife this time. People were screaming and trying to run, but an entire tree sprang up from the ground, and its branches were quickly covered in the bodies of the cult. Not a single one escaped. As the last scream was silenced with a root through the head, Slender finally turned to me.

"At the risk of being impaled," I said, "I would just like to say, you are my favorite villain ever."


End file.
